


涩味难消

by Rimifon



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon
Summary: Kono Junko 🧜♀️Shiroiwa Neru🌸A moment of their story😉
Relationships: Kono Junki/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 1





	涩味难消

半眯双眼，暖灯光线与睫毛形成交叉，红发女人瞳孔执着的追看眼角微小光圈。房间内没有开别的设备，仅有暖灯供赤裸女人照明取暖。她试图起身，可背部疼痛阻止了她的行动，单纯的翻身也成了难题。她无奈侧身靠着枕头，左手顺着背部肌肉检查疼痛根源。  
“嘶...”中指美甲由于过长，刮到了后方伤口，痛得女人紧急收回手。只见和发色一致艳红的长指甲上又补上点鲜血，怕是新结的痂破了。“啧，那女人居然是疯子。真是被那张脸骗了，我真是一点都不长记性。姐真是亏大了，得感觉去医院打消炎针。”  
“小姑娘，这么想走啊。”纤细白皙一头粉发的美丽女性，带着淡淡香味微笑着推门而入，裸色高跟鞋衬得脚踝修长。“纯子你昨天可不是这么粗鲁的哦，明明是你把我邀请到卡座上玩的。”  
“白岩睡女士，你这个语气可真前辈架子啊。不过你发疯的纹身针可不像你装的那么甜美，我背现在痛死了。昨天我们那...那个结束后，你到底给我喝了什么鬼东西？”河野纯子瞪着名为睡的女人，脸上情绪纷杂不过怒火更甚。  
粉发女人并没有在意河野纯子的怒火，继续笑意盎然的说道：“我知道纯子现在有点害怕，你放心没事的。姐姐我不会害你，只是褪黑素和消炎药而已。你背上还痛就不要乱动了，听话。”白岩睡顺势坐到床边，伸手轻抚河野纯子微乱的红发，声音温柔得仿佛睡前耳语般。距离过近，甜蜜橙花味开始侵蚀纯子精神。  
河野纯子感到脸红心悸，急忙大口深呼吸，轻轻拍落自己发丝之间的手，“白岩睡，你到底想干嘛？我背上你纹了什么！恶作剧也请有度，平时你这死丫头不这样的。”  
“［S］”，收起笑脸的白岩配着樱花短发，让她像cg不太真实，但她此时又真切在望着河野纯子：“我在你背上纹了我，代表我白岩睡的［S］”白岩睡从自己随身手包里掏出蓝白相间小礼盒，在纯子面前慢慢打开。纯子低头看去，[Junko's gift to Neru]的纸条是河野的笔迹，不过是去年送礼时写给睡的。白岩把纸条拿来，下面是写着［J］字样的饰品。  
“是舌钉哦。”白岩睡将舌钉轻轻放在河野纯子嘴边，后又伸出新打舌洞的舌头对着比划。“不错吧，是姐姐亲自挑的，之后就能带了。昨天是你这家伙硬要留到12点后，还撒娇抱上来向我告白。现在正式通知你，没机会反悔了。”  
"公主...你。"虽然背痛又生气，但是白岩睡用这种方式示爱，河野纯子却又觉得很好玩，她忍不住伸手捏了捏白岩睡的脸颊。"我知道你在想什么，你在想我突然胆怯了，突然变卦了。不会的，河野纯子说到做到。乖啦，安心。”白岩睡被戳中心事眼神不似刚才坦然，耳根也不争气开始泛红。任性不是无理蛮横，肆意未必势宠生娇，试探与踏出下一步的勇气万幸她们拥有。她们的视线始终只注视着彼此的眼眸，不曾动摇偏移。  
“还装姐姐呢，死丫头你就等着瞧吧。背快被你戳烂了，疼当然要去医院，你快陪我去嘛。还有我饿死了，想喝咖喱饭再配可乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> Thk U for reading！  
> 🧜♀️🌸💕


End file.
